Pain of the Iifa Tree
by Tenshi no Kuro
Summary: Zidane got a little problem named Tribal DON'T COMPLAIN IN THE REVIEWS YOU READ IT


FFIX- Pain of the Iifa tree  
  
Kuja opened his eyes everything was really dark and the cold liquid falling on him gave him a chill.  
  
"Zidane?" He sat up. With some of his little energy he created light then gasped in horror. The strange liquid was red; was blood. But who's? His? He looked around, no sign of Zidane. Then he decided to look up at the source.  
  
"ZIDANE!" He stood up and placed a hand on the boy's face. His eyes were opened in horror; his mouth twisted in pain. "No... Zidane..." Kuja ran a hand down Zidane's body. He hit something sharp and pointy. He looked at the sharp object and let out another gasp. The roots of the Iifa tree stuck out of the boy's body. Kuja sent a few blast of fire out at the top of the roots and Zidane's body fell hitting the ground with a sickening thud. With a cast of Life and Curaga, Zidane went in a coughing fit. The blood left in his lungs flew with each cough.  
  
"Kuja..." A small whisper from the boy's stained lips and Kuja knew he was all right. Zidane struggled to stand up but Kuja pushed him gently down.  
  
"You're too weak."  
  
"No... I'm not..." He stood up and powered to trance.  
  
"No Zidane!" Kuja placed his hand out trying to stop him.  
  
"Grand Lethal!" Kuja covered his face. When the light was gone Kuja open his eyes just in time to Zidane fall over in exhaustion.  
  
"You moron." Kuja caught him before he hit the floor. He was answered with a small smile.  
  
"I... know." Was all that came out of the little Genome. His blood covered tail laid flat against Kuja's. "That's how I was...*cough*... created." Zidane released another smile. Kuja let one passed. The two chuckled but Zidane ended in a bloody cough.  
  
"Zidane!"  
  
"I'm ok. Just a cough." Zidane tried to get up but failed.  
  
"Hey little one." Kuja waved his hand over the little boy's face. "Sleep." Zidane's eyes closed and he made a small sigh. Kuja smiled lightly and hefted Zidane over his shoulder.  
  
Zidane woke up in a baron spot, his tail protectively around a... leg? He looked over and curled up against him was his older brother. Kuja slept soundly. Zidane frowned when he discovered his left arm was under the older man.  
  
"Kuja!" He ripped his arm from underneath the heavy obstacle. Kuja woke up when his head brushed a big rock.  
  
"Wha?" He rubbed his head gently stared at his younger sibling. "Oh you're awake. I'm glad, I was hoping I hadn't killed you." He smiled. "I'm glad you comrades escaped when they could."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look at me! My clothes are torn my hair is a mess and most likely my make-up is smudged. I look like a wreck!"  
  
"Could be worse."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You could be dead."  
  
"Yes you're quite right." Kuja stood up stretched. "Well it looks like my play is over. It was fun while it lasted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to die Zidane. Unlike you I have a short lifespan."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Hmm?" Kuja looked at his now standing younger brother.  
  
"You have half of my life I have yours I thought it would be a nice present considering we're brothers and it is your birthday."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"Yep because I was born the same as you. Just I'm 8 years younger." Zidane smiled. Kuja returned it. "Where are we?" A shrug was received from the 25-year-old Genome.  
  
"I'm not too sure. It was night when we left the Iifa Tree." Zidane sniffed the air and shook his head.  
  
"Moogles."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're near Madain Sari."  
  
"The village of the summoners."  
  
"We can go there and rest. The moogles are very nice. They'll take care of us."  
  
"Zidane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do something about this." Kuja pointed to his leg. Zidane's tail was tightly wrapped around it almost turning it blue.  
  
"EEP!" The tail came off quickly and fluffed up in embarrassment. When Zidane was little and still with Tantalus he had to sleep in the same bed with Blank. When he had a dream about anything that would turn the 17-year-old Genome on, Blank had to wake him up because he couldn't feel his leg. Zidane quickly learned if his tail wrapped around Blank's leg or anyone he usually had a crush on or was in love. He was just happy he hadn't got that close to Dagger.  
  
"Was it brotherly or something else?" Zidane blushed then shook his head.  
  
"Enough! Let's go."  
  
"Zidane!" One of the many moogles that Eiko possessed greeted the weary Genomes.  
  
"Hey. Look can we stay here? I'm kinda hungry and tired and I know Kuja would mostly like want to refresh his make-up." He got a hit on the head for that remark. Kuja had complained the whole way there EVERY time Zidane looked at him. The sharp yells of "QUIT looking at me!" started to get irritating. Kuja wasn't the best person to travel with.  
  
With a snide flip of his hair Kuja hit his little brother again as another remark about his attire. The moogles agreed to allow them to stay until they got healed.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Kuja could you be more annoying?" Zidane growled. The two were walking towards the Black Mage Village. In the forest they in countered some monsters but it was no problem for Zidane. Kuja was a little weak because he was-  
  
"Zidane I don't-"  
  
"Don't give me that `I don't have a long time left to live' crap again!" Zidane stopped turned around and collided with Kuja. When Zidane realized what happen he yelped. Kuja sat on Zidane's chest. He leaned down and stared at the calm aqua eyes. Carefully not trying to scare the little Genome Kuja placed his lips gently on Zidane's.  
  
"Stop!" Zidane pushed him off and got up. "We're brothers!"  
  
"In theory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In theory we are. We were both created by Garland. But think about it. ALL Genomes are created by Garland, how can we reproduce if we're all related?" Kuja stood up and rubbed Zidane's cheek. He didn't pull back this pull time. Instead he got closer and wrapped his arms around the older Genome. Kuja was somewhat shocked but returned the hug of the latter.  
  
"You're right." Zidane pulled back.  
  
"Of course. I've lived with Garland longer than any of the others." Zidane started to walk off towards the village. Kuja watched with a smile then followed.  
  
"Mikoto!" Zidane hopped happily towards his little sister. Mikoto turn with a look of surprise.  
  
"Zidane? Kuja?" The two older Genomes smiled.  
  
"Alive and kicking." Zidane flashed a victory sign. Mikoto's eyes light up.  
  
"KUJA!" She ran up to him with her arms open. He smiled and returned her hug. Zidane rubbed his head and shrugged it off.  
  
"How are you my little nymph?"  
  
"I've missed you!" A smile played on her face. While talking the two didn't notice that Zidane had wandered off.  
  
Zidane smiled at all the Genomes and Black Mages he passed.  
  
"Zidane!" Two boys Genome ran up to him.  
  
"Hey. You two got souls now?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Mikoto gave us names too."  
  
"Cool." Zidane smiled again. "So what are they?"  
  
"Mine's Flick."  
  
"And I'm Zanzibar."  
  
"There's another one like us named Bic but he only listens to Tribal."  
  
"Tribal?"  
  
"Yeah Mikoto found him at the Iifa tree. He's really mean. He says that in order to feel at home here he has to..." Flik stopped. "We gotta go Zidane. See ya later." The two boys ran off. Zidane shrugged and continued walking. He smiled as he spotted Vivi.  
  
"So you found the boy at the Iifa tree?" Kuja and Mikoto walked around talking about this and that but when Kuja noticed a boy with bluish-gray hair caught his attention.  
  
"Yes. He says he knows you very well."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"He says he's Zidane's twin." Kuja stopped.  
  
"Zidane's twin?" He turned to look for the strange boy again. "Watch out for him, Mikoto."  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
"Tribal is not someone who you can just forget."  
  
"So the Genomes are getting souls? How cool!" Zidane's face lit up in a big smile.  
  
"Yes 3 already have souls and their getting them quick. 4 more are starting to `wake up'. I'm glad we convinced them to stay here." Vivi also smiled.  
  
"Hey." Kuja grabbed Zidane's arm. "You have to leave here."  
  
"What do you mean? Zi-" Kuja stopped Vivi in his tracks.  
  
"Don't say-"  
  
"Kuja! Long time no see, eh? Mikoto why didn't you tell me our dear brother was here?" Zidane looked over Kuja's shoulder.  
  
"`Dear brother'? Kuja what is with this kid?" Zidane looked at the older being there.  
  
"My, my, seems this guy's got a temper." The boy shook his finger. "My name is Tribal. I may be new around here but I've had a soul long then you have little puppet."  
  
"What'd you say? Listen punk I single handily saved this world I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass!"  
  
"Sounds fun shall we try?"  
  
"You're just as arrogant as Kuja!"  
  
"Well thank you after all I am his little brother."  
  
"No you're not. You're just a wanna be."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kuja stood in front of the two fighting Genomes. Tribal backed down with a growl and Zidane huffed his hair out of his eyes. "You both act like little children. Come on let's go." Kuja grabbed Zidane's wrist and began to drag him towards the exit. A strong hand grabbed Zidane's shoulder practically yanking him to the ground.  
  
"On the contrary. Zidane will stay." A wicked smile appeared on Tribal's face. "He and I have some catching up. Isn't that right my dear twin?"  
  
"Twin? Kuja what's going on? And how did he know my name?" Zidane turned to Kuja. Kuja turned his head in some shame.  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"NO YOU'RE LYING KUJA! Why don't you tell him the truth? You were there at our birth." Kuja slapped the younger Genome. A growl came from the lowered head. Tribal's arm raised slowly his hand limp. Once it leveled his hand shot up, his head raise. His eyes were completely white from it's usually neon green. A smiled was on the now seemingly dead boy. He screamed and wind blew past everyone. The village froze. Kuja's face was twisted in horror. Zidane looked around as everyone ran and hid. Zidane looked at Tribal and gasped. He laced his hand with Tribal's outstretched hand.  
  
Zidane's eye turned white as well. A bubble of energy came in between the two. With a loud boom noise it sent the twins across the village. Zidane and Tribal stood up breathing in deeply.  
  
"Brother..."  
  
"Finally you realized it." Tribal walked towards Zidane. "But keep this in mind. We're not blood related." Tribal rubbed a finger along Zidane's chin. A soft purr came from Zidane. "Hmm. I could have my way with you if I wanted." Zidane grabbed Tribal's wrist.  
  
"No you couldn't. I'd break you if you tried." Tribal yanked his wrist out of Zidane's grasp.  
  
"Fine but you can't break me if you can't find me." A small smile came from Zidane.  
  
"Believe what you want to." Tribal threw his arms around Zidane's neck. He leaned forward and captured the soft lips of the boy in front of him.  
  
"I'll be seeing you." Tribal disappeared in a flash. Zidane started to stomp his foot. Kuja cautiously walked toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Zidane stopped and looked at him.  
  
"WHY can every one BUT me, teleport!!!!" He glared at Kuja who backed away defensively.  
  
"OOOOOHHH so that's what you're mad about." Zidane continued his temper tantrum.  
  
"Ah what an interesting story." Regent Cid paced back and forth. Zidane nodded watching the old man quietly.  
  
"Yeah Tribal is a real big prob." Zidane hissed. "He's so arrogant!"  
  
"It seems you have some affection towards him." Zidane froze.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!! WHY would I like that brat he's so irritating."  
  
"I didn't mean that. I meant you feel obligation to be his older brother. It's the same as Kuja." Cid shook his head. Zidane watched him.  
  
"...You're right..." Zidane fell to his knees. "Do you think...that I really chased Kuja around was because...I wanted a family?"  
  
"Possibly." The regent turned his back to Zidane who was quiet in thought. Zidane turned to leave after coming up with no answers to his problem. "Do not forget your past. She still awaits your return."  
  
"I can't, not yet..." After the form of Zidane disappeared, Cid walked towards his throne. "Tribal... Zidane's twin... and his last name..."  
  
"Lord Tribal. I've got what you requested." Tribal turned.  
  
"Good boy Bic." Bic smiled as he pleased his lord. He bowed and began to exit the room. "Oh Bic." The Genome turned around. "I hadn't given you permission to leave." Tribal smiled wickedly.  
  
"What is it my lord?"  
  
"Let's go out shall we?"  
  
"My Lord I...I don't know what to say." Tribal walked over to his servant and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I wanna play." Tribal licked Bic's lips. Slowly he slipped his tongue into the waiting boy's mouth. His hands roamed Bic's body.  
  
"My...lord..." Tribal forcibly kissed Bic. After the sexual onslaught, Tribal left Bic bruised and turned on.  
  
"If you want more Bic." Tribal turned around to face the young Genome. "Lead Zidane and his friends to my tree." Bic bowed and left. Tribal grabbed the idem he requested and smiled. "This will come in handy..."  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Dagger there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kuja and I are... Brothers... I don't know what to do now. I hate him for what he's done but he is my family..."  
  
{End flashback}  
  
"Do what's right..." Zidane looked up. The Iifa Tree was towering above him.  
  
"Hello." Zidane turned around. A boy his age stood. "You're here to see Tribal are you not?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I was order to bring you to him. I'm Bic. Nice to meet you lord Zidane." The boy bowed. "Lord Kuja arrived an hour ago. Please follow me." The boy transported. Zidane growled.  
  
"I can't teleport!!!" He kicked the ground until his toes hurt.  
  
"You found me." Tribal smiled as Zidane walked into his little kitty whole in the Iifa tree.  
  
"What didn't think I could?" Zidane looked around. Tribal was sitting in a throne of roots. Bic stood off to the side. The person whose whereabouts he was most concerned about was missing from sight. "Where's-"  
  
"Kuja?" Tribal smiled. "He's... hanging around." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Look behind you." Zidane whipped around. There hanging above the door way was Kuja beaten and practically stripped to the little thong thingy he wears. A root was around his throat and his wrists.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
"He pissed me off..." A laugh came from deep inside the boy. And the fight was on. Zidane pushed his dagger against his evil twin's throat. Tribal smiled and counteracted with his own dagger. They stood there, daggers at each other's throats. With a snicker Tribal lunged for Zidane. The dagger pressed against his throat cut the string holding the cloth he called a shirt. After cutting the string the dagger proceed into his skin. However the boy didn't care. Blood ran down his bare chest, the cold sticky fluid exciting him in every way.  
  
Tribal licked his lips. The numbing pain from the cold steal of the dagger was going deeper into his throat as he pressed forward. He reached his goal before the dagger got to the point of permently damaged any thing in his throat. Tribal's lips lock with Zidane's. Zidane was stunned for a brief second that Tribal could push him away. The dagger came out rough.  
  
"Lord Tribal!" Bic stepped forward. Tribal growled and Bic coward away. A deep laugh came from the young Genome.  
  
"So then... let's play a bit. Entertain me." The two Genomes ran towards each other, daggers gleaming in the dim light. They matched blow after blow until one of Tribal's daggers grazed Zidane's cheek. Zidane winced and countered with a blow to the arm. Their blue blood splattered everywhere. Finally the cut in Tribal's neck released the amount of blood that made him collapse. His breathing was jagged and the blood loss made him dizzy.  
  
"You lost. Let Kuja go, Tribal." The neon green eyed boy stared at his twin. "Give up."  
  
"NO!" Tribal's eyes darted back and forth. His blue hair turned the same colour as his eyes. The remained of his clothes turned into strips of ribbon. "I will never give up! NEVER! Even if my blood leave my body completely I will destroy this world and everything in it and Terra will be restored." The now full tranced Tribal stood up. Zidane growled and let his hair turn a light red. His clothes replace by red feather.  
  
"Then I'll make you give up!" Zidane powered up and used his strongest attack, Grand lethal. Tribal screamed and counter with his own attack. The blows hit causing both Genomes to de-trance.  
  
Kuja fell from his holdings. Unsuspectingly Bic caught him. He looked up.  
  
"Zidane, Tribal... stop fighting before you kill each other..." They two fighting boys were out on a limb of the tree. Soon Tribal was on his knees spitting up blood. His wound on his neck was bleeding more severely.  
  
"I lost..." He gasped. Zidane wasn't in any better condition. He stepped forward.  
  
"Tribal come here. We have to get you healed."  
  
"No stay away." Tribal hissed.  
  
"You're gonna die if you don't listen to me. Listen to your older brother." Tribal stood up.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Because you're my brother." Zidane put his hand out. Tribal smiled. A small earthquake erupted. Tribal slipped. Zidane gritted his teeth and ran to help him.  
  
"Zidane don't drop me." Tribal pleaded and their grip began to slip.  
  
"TRIBAL!!!" Zidane watched as his twin brother fell to his death.  
  
Zidane stared at the ground. Kuja placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I couldn't save him..." Tears ran down his cheeks. Mikoto came in.  
  
"Zidane?" She smiled when he looked up. "I want you to meet some one." She opened the door. A little boy walked in. He looked a lot like Tribal.  
  
"Tribal?" Zidane got up and hugged the boy. "Tribal..." Kuja grabbed Mikoto's arm and dragged her out.  
  
"So he was reborn after all." Kuja smiled at Mikoto.  
  
"I found him walking right where you said he would be." She frowned. "He won't speak."  
  
"Maybe Zidane can get him to talk."  
  
"Tribal you're alive..." Zidane smiled at the little boy. Tribal's neon green eyes just stared at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I understand." Zidane smiled again. "You'll get over this mute stage."  
  
Zidane came out of the room with the 7-year-old Tribal latched to his hand. Kuja and Mikoto turned and watched them. Zidane picked up the boy and gave him to Kuja.  
  
"Take care of him."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the others. I'm going back to Lindblum then to Alexandria." He smiled. "I'll come back. I just have to let people know I'm alive."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
